Gods and Favor
The Goddesses of Ur are the children of the Goddess of the World Tree; Nirvana--who is herself referred to as "Life Itself." Any of the below deities may have paladins dedicated to them, except for Anora; who instead has the dedication of most barbarians. They are... OLC, the Queen of Anserak (Evil) Previously known by the name Jigoka Morningstar, Olc renamed herself after being conjoined with ancient beings of darkness. The only living soul to be born in Anserak, the Demon Realm--which exists in the dark hollows beneath the World Tree, Olc began life with resentment toward her birthplace. But she grew to accept it, alongside the power of Hell Within which every soul bears. Gaining Evil Favor Vicious and sadistic, Olc favors insidious deeds and maximum carnage. She rewards those who cause immense agony and suffering to those who deserve it, especially if it is carried out to avenge someone who cannot avenge themselves--though she has no love for the weak. ANORA, the Queen of Glory (Chaos) Once known for her mortal incarnation as the demigoddess Jao, Anora wants life to be enjoyed. She constantly chases glory and tests of greatness, while savoring everything exciting. A lover of warriors and savage creatures; she hates to be bogged down by rules, laws, and clothing. Anora dwells upon the roots of the World Tree, seeking excitement and danger. Gaining Chaotic Favor Anora loves mayhem and amazing feats, so scoring multiple critical rolls or accomplishing death-defying stunts will gain favor points with her. ANAM, the Queen of Souleria (Neutral) A being possessing no desires of her own, Anam--known also as the Reaping Goddess--is guardian of souls and death, likewise considered an icon of death itself. She inhabits the waters around the World Tree, always hunting whatever disturbs it. Gaining Neutral Favor Impressing Anam is difficult, but the best ways are to seek peaceful solutions to situations. SOLAS, the Queen of Zenia (Law) Solas preserves order in all its forms. It doesn't matter to her what the laws are, only that anyone who designs them or accepts them, is obligated to either obey them or undergo the proper challenges to have them rewritten. Solas wanders the branches of the World Tree, ensuring they don't cross paths nor collide. Gaining Lawful Favor Honor agreements when you make them, heed the law even when you do not agree with it, and honor the codes and cultures of others; will gain the favor of Solas. NOS BERETH, the Queen of Innocence (Good) Nos Bereth...really just wants to eat snacks, play with her ball, and take long naps. She also thinks everyone else should be allowed to, while working together to make it so. The ideas of cruelty and hatred seem pointless to her, when it's easy to just give what one doesn't need to those who do need it. Dwelling atop the World Tree, Nos Bereth is always staring in wonderment at the infinite void beyond. Gaining Good Favor You should be generous, selfless, and willing to do a little extra--without being asked--to help others. Look for righteous alternatives to certain situations. FAVOR ''Favor ''is gained via accomplishing actions worthy of gaining the recognition of the five goddesses. These points build up and can be spent towards a prayer bonus when rolling for favors.Category:Gods